Let's RunAway In Secret!
by TwinVamps
Summary: Bella returns to Forks, Washington to escape her life with her daughter. Everything seems great, especially when she meets The Cullen's and Emmett but can you ever run from your life? ON HIATUS
1. Freaks and Horrors

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter One **

_**Bella's POV**_

Stepping from the plane into the rainy air was the best feeling. _Ever. _I always swore when I left when I was ten that I would never step foot in Forks, Washington again. It was just too boring for me here. However it was now vital to get away from Florida and everything I knew there. I didn't have just myself to think about anymore.

"Hold on to my hand tight _Bug_." I said, using her nickname.

"'Kay momma." She squeezed my hand to emphasize her point. I smiled. It was at that moment I saw who I was looking for, waiting. My grin widening, I glanced down at my two year old.

"Hey _Bug_, look over there." I pointed in front of us. Luckily there was no one to block her view as we were the first out of the luggage pickup.

"Grampaaa!" she squealed, releasing my hand as she ran head on to my dad who was waiting impatiently.

"Hey baby girl." He boomed. Just at that moment my daughter tripped over her own feet - one thing I hated that she inherited from me was my talent for being clumsy - fortunately Grandpa Charlie saved her from falling, scooping her up into his arms. She squealed again for good measure as he lifted her high above his head.

"Okay enough squealing already." I complained laughingly. Charlie caught me in a one armed hug, keeping tight hold of his Granddaughter at the same time.

"How was the flight?" He asked.

"What do you think?" I laughed. "Long-haul with an over-active _clumsy_ two year old." I laughed again. I wasn't really complaining, she had been the light of my life since I first felt her kick.

"Well then let's get you both home." He had love in his voice and eyes and it was right then that I knew I had made the right choice getting away from my mother and Phil. I couldn't even think about my life back in Florida, it was too painful. I promised myself right then that no one would ever take advantage of me again. If not for me then for my daughter.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I was full of grisly by the time I followed my siblings to our cars. I slowed and looked up at the sky. Today was a normal drizzling day for the Washington area and Alice had promised the sun from the past week had finally gone, at least for the next two weeks or so. Which meant tomorrow was Monday and school. _High School_. I groaned at the thought, earning funny looks from my brothers and sisters over their shoulders, not breaking their stride. It was getting routine now, after eighty years of constantly graduating from many different high schools. It was okay for my other brothers, they had their true mates in my sisters to go through classes and such together. I was happy for them but sometimes it could be really _annoying_. Like last week, it was really boring, so I asked Jasper for an out and out dirty fight but he said that he was on his way out with Alice, his true mate. I mean, _come on_, is there any competition between holding shopping bags all afternoon or fighting? No there is not_!_ Edward isn't any better, I asked him did he want a race through town in his new car, but he said he was busy helping Rose as she turned Jasper's car turbo. They were so _whipped_. I sighed, clearly in denial. I couldn't say that I wouldn't want _exactly_ that. My own mate to share this long life with.

"Hey _Emmett_? You ready to get home or do you wanna stay here all night long?" Rosalie said with a laugh. I glared, but got in the car that I only now realized I was standing next too, keeping the door open whilst thinking. I started driving as if on autopilot.

The next day I was so engrossed in moving my food around on my plate that I didn't realize everyone else had become statues. I looked around for danger using all my extra senses but found nothing. I was finally about to ask what was wrong when I realized Alice was staring blankly across the room. I immediately relaxed, only _slightly_. I would probably tense up again when she came out of her vision, but for now I settled for waiting. I let my gaze wonder around the now jam-packed cafeteria. _Humans_. Laughing, having fun. Each and everyone of them didn't know how much danger they would be in if just myself or one of my siblings got bored. Not that we would ever do that. We were '_vegetarians_'. Vampires drinking animal blood, how idiotic does that sound! I smirked at the fragility of it all. Humans and their around 80 year lifespan. One accident can lead to death. Maybe by myself and my siblings, without them every knowing. I mean it would only take one paper cut. One whiff of blood, would we be able to restrain ourselves? Definitely not Jasper. I wouldn't know about myself, it depends on how appealing the blood. My gaze wondered to the food line and was immediately drawn to a brunette. She looked to be about 5'4" to my 6'3", slim with a great ass. _She's a _human_ Emmett, get it together._ I laughed at my thoughts. I don't ever remember seeing her though. _Well_, the back view of her anyway. She must be the chief of police's daughter. The new girl, Isabella. Isabella Swan. At that moment, not even a second later, I turned back to check on Alice to her coming out of the vision. Both Alice and Edward moved to stare at me in a mixture of excitement, wonder and…. Horror? No that cant be right. But it was. The excitement won out, both of them breaking out in blinding grins. I grumbled.

"What are you two freaks smiling at?"

"Hey! Your just as big a _freak_ as we all are." Rosalie stated with incredibility. "What _are_ you smiling at anyway?" She asked. Still no answer. "Edward? Baby? What are the grins about?" Edward went to speak, but Alice beat him to it.

"Emmett's going to get his true mate!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT!" I roared, receiving chastising looks from my siblings and scared looks from the rest of the students of Fork High School. "Who?" I asked, only somewhat calmer. _Damn! _I wondered when this was going to happen! Alice hadn't mentioned any new vampires coming through town lately.

"Isabella Swan." She told me, with a look meant to tell me to keep my reaction human. _Human_. That's what my true mate is. _Horror_!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	2. Rhymes with Itch

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Two**

_**Bella's POV**_

"WHAT!" I jumped when the roar rang out. I looked to see where it came from. It was a table of five. _The Cullen's_. I'd already asked someone about them. No. _Jessica_. I'd asked Jessica. I hate having to learn new names.

"What's all that about?" I heard someone whisper. I looked over in time to see the kind and shy girl, _Angela_, answer _Lauren_'s question.

"Well he looks shocked, so…"

"I _know_ that!" It sounded like she dragged the know to a four syllable word. "_Garddd _Angela! You can be such a complete dud sometimes!" She sneered and I saw Angela's head lower. I was instantly on the defensive. Angela was a nice girl as far as I knew and didn't deserve to be spoke to like that.

"Well, there's no such thing as a mind reader Laura, so give Angela a break." I stated calmly.

"Lauren." She scoffed.

"No, I'm Bella." I smiled sweetly.

"_My name is Lauren_." She all but snarled. The students around our table were having a hard time keeping all the giggles in.

"That's what I said." I said, still calm.

"You called me _Laura_!"

I smiled innocently, knowing that I did. "My bad. Laura must have just sounded better to me." My grin turned sly. "Be grateful I didn't get it mixed up with _bitch_."

She was about to say something back, but the bell rang.

"Oh my, class time!" I exclaimed brightly, getting out of my chair slowly to show she couldn't intimidate me. Angela caught up to me just before I got to the doors.

"Thanks for that." she said quietly.

"Don't be. She's a bitch, excuse the language." She laughed and I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, she can be a…. Witch sometimes." She smirked while I laughed at her word. "But I mean it, thanks. No one's ever stuck up for me like that."

"Well, what are friends for?" I smiled. "Come on, we've got biology together right?" She nodded and we walked beside each other all the way to class.

"_How did he beat us here?" _I asked myself under my breath, as I got to biology class. He looked up, his face showing different emotions. Amusement being one of them, as if he had heard what I had said. _Ignore him_, my mind whispered. I did _not_ need another over-confident boy. Been there, done _that_! Got the kid to prove it.

I walked to the teacher's desk to introduce myself and get my slip signed from the school office. His name was Mr. Banner. He made me introduce myself.

"Hey. I'm Bella. I moved here from Florida to be with my dad for a while."

"Isn't he Chief Swan?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Why did you move _here _from Florida?" Someone else asked. I was thankful Mr. Banner then. I _so_ did not want to talk to anyone about the real reason why I was here.

"That's enough everyone. Miss Swan, take a seat by Mr. Cullen please." I groaned. _Great_. So much for ignoring him. If this was anything like my Advanced Bio in Florida, it would mean a lot of paired work.

I walked down the centre of the aisle to my new seat. I set my book and myself down but didn't look up at him. I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He leaned away from me, sitting on the edge of his chair. What was all that about? Did he smell something bad? _Me? _Did he think I _smelt_? I was stunned. He didn't even know me, yet he thought he could _smell _me. _No. _No, that wasn't it. I was obsessing, something I have promised myself I wouldn't do about another guy until I was at least 25, out of college in a secure job and if Bug was okay with it. I laughed lightly to myself. He looked at me sharply as if wanting to ask why what was funny. Weird.

_**Emmett's POV**_

_Crap! _Half of my mind screamed, while the other half was screaming, _Blood! _Her scent. It was intoxicating. My mind was running in circles and I couldn't stop it. Every time I thought of a good reason to taste her, the thought that she was my true mate popped into my mind. I would go insane if it didn't stop soon. I didn't think it would though. I knew in the back of my mind her blood would always smell better to me than grisly bear. Damn! Why did she have to be _human_? I'm going to have to make sure I'm always full around her. I wouldn't want to hurt her. I was saved from carrying on in circles when the bell rang. I shot up out of my seat and the classroom. I needed to speak to Alice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	3. Need to Know

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Three**

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Alice!" I roared, running as humanly possible towards my jeep and Edward's Volvo. "I need to know." Everyone looked at me with confused looks. Alice _knew_ though and that was the point.

"I see…" I waited. Even though I was immortal, when it came to my true mate I became impatient.

"She's… _complicated_." She spoke, mysteriously.

"That's _not_ the answer I was looking for." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry! There's just a lot of factors to take into account in her future." Alice stated calmly.

"Like what?" I demanded - impatient to her calm.

"I may be able to see the future but I can't see what hasn't been decided yet." She answer. Still calm. _Arghh! _What did she mean? She was going to make me lose my control soon.

"Okay, well tell me this…" I stopped, unsure of whether I actually wanted an answer. "Will she be in my life?" I finally asked quietly. I stood still, a reaction vampires used in stressful moments. Like now.

"Yes. I do see her in all of _our_ lives, but…" She stopped, along with my breathing.

"But?" I encouraged after too long a pause. At least too long for me to deal with.

She looked saddened, as if she wouldn't answer. I was enraged. Edward, hearing my threatening thoughts stepped in front of me.

"Don't." He stated, with eerie coolness.

"I don't know how long _for_." She whispered. Almost to low for me to hear, and that was saying something.

"What?" I croaked.

She huffed. "I don't _know_ Emmett!" She screeched. "I just don't know right now. She'll be in your life but there are outside factors to consider. Until its all for certain, I won't know." She stormed, forcing herself into the back seat of Edwards Volvo waiting to leave, cutting herself of any further conversation. Jasper tried and failed to keep in his laugh. I looked at him sharply.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He answer, still trying to control his laughter whilst getting into my jeep. I was _going_ to follow him, if not to actually make it home without further argument then to demand what his problem was when I felt a shift in the air. It was _her_. I didn't know how I knew, I just did. I looked over to where the gym building was. She was suppose to be there now, only she wasn't. She was currently walking out, towards her near run-down red truck. _Why wasn't she in class? _I wondered.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Hey Bella." I groaned. Why couldn't I just be left alone. It was bad enough I was on my way to gym. "So I was wondering…"

I interrupted. "Sorry Mike but I can't." I almost felt sorry for him, he looked so stunned.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

I sighed. "Sorry.." _Not_. He had been following me around all day. It _had_ to stop.

"That's okay." He said with an easy smile. "I was just going to ask if you maybe… want to... go out? On Friday? With me?" _Wow! _Wasn't expecting that. Again, _not!_

"Sorry Mike. I cant."

"Why?"

I was about to tell him I had swore off guys when my phone rang. Only my dad, Jake and the day care centre had this number. I checked the ID screen. Day care. I forgot all about Mike then, walking off to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Miss Swan. It's Michelle Hatton here from Isabelle's day care." _Don't ask. _"She's had a bit of a scrape and I was wondering whether you would be able to…"

"I'll be right there." I answered, hanging up. I knew my daughter. She wouldn't stop crying till she had a _'magic band-aid'_. More like Barbie band-aid. I laughed to myself. Sometimes she was such a little whiner it was adorable. Especially when she was '_hurt_'. Most of the time she wasn't even hurt, she just like to be cuddled. I had told her she didn't need to be hurt to have that but I think she thinks she get more attention that way. I told my teacher I had an emergency and made my way out of the gym building, luckily without another _attack_ from Mike. As I got outside I lifted my head to the sky as it started to drizzle with rain. It was cooling and I was surprised to say I was actually starting to like it. As I was about to get into my truck when I felt a sensation of being watched and turned my head to the left. Emmett Cullen. _Why wasn't he in class? _I wondered. I pushed the question to the back of my mind, my daughter came first.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	4. The Shock

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Four**

_**Bella's POV**_

"Stupid old piece of crap!" I shouted, kicking the bumper to emphasize my point. Died. _Dead_. My car had officially gone to truck heaven. Well, I was _probably_ over-dramatizing it slightly - Jake could probably fix her, but right now with twenty minutes still between me and _Bug_ it was the worse thing that could ever happen.

"Gahh!" I screamed. I reached for my phone debating who I could call to come pick me up, cringing at the fact that my dad would probably have an _'I told you so' _at the ready. He had told me not to put _Bug _in the 'fancier' day care in Port Angeles, but I argued that it was better, which it still is but it just takes longer to drop her off and pick her up again. I was just about to press the call button when a car pulled up next to me. No. Not a _car_. A _jeep_. With a guy with an overconfident smile and huge body behind the wheel.

"Need any help?" He called. I could hear the amusement in his voice. I groaned. Another time I would have politely declined but _Bug_ was waiting.

"Could you give me a ride?" I asked, tartly.

He laughed. "Sure. What about your truck?" He asked as I got in. I could swear when he said 'truck' he almost sounded as if it was the funniest word in the dictionary, or it was, when said about _my_ truck. He was obviously trying to keep in the laugh coming up from the pits of his stomach.

"Don't worry about it." I said, glaring at him slightly. _No one _dissed my truck. It was the first thing I had ever bought all on my _own_. Granted it came from Jake's dad Billy and he gave me a good price but it was _mine_. Even if I did worry about my two year olds safety in the monster. "My friend will pick it up." I finished. He stopped laughing at that.

"I could have my sister Rosalie come. She's a really good mechanic, no matter what she looks like." He smiled that confident smile. As if I would jump over the car and kiss him full on the lips for helping with my problems. I didn't, however how much I may fantasize about doing just that.

"No, its fine." I had already text Jake and got a reply saying that he would pick up the car then bring it over tomorrow after I got home from school and then the three of us would hang out. Dad, Jake and Billy were nearly the only ones here who knew about _Bug_ or those who had seen me with her. Like a few of the La Push boys. Nobody knew who didn't need to know. Guess Emmett was going to be let in on the secret. Not that she was a secret. I wasn't ashamed of her, it was just that I was a private person.

"Were are we going?" He asked. I looked over at him, he probably wasn't going to give me the time of day after this, let alone one of those smiles. I sighed.

"Port Angeles. Get to Main Street and I'll direct you from there." I settled in for the ride. Little did I know he drove like a _madman_. We got there not even ten minutes later and I directed him to the daycare. I looked over at his confused face.

"Do me a favor?" I asked.

He looked confused when he looked at me, "What?"

"Don't drive like that on the way back." That made him even more confused. I laughed evilly to myself while I still could and got out of the car. He followed, curiously. The door opened before we got there and a screaming two year old ran out as best she could and launched herself into my embrace.

"Momma!" She sobbed. I looked over her head, while moving to stand up, at Emmett. I had just caught his shocked look, until he masked it.

_**Emmett's POV**_

The sobbing little girl ran towards my mate and it made me more confused than ever, until…

"Momma!" She sobbed. I masked my shock as quickly as possible, but I'm pretty sure Bella still seen it.

A mom. My mate was a mom. Oh, _crap_!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**


	5. Introducing Emmy Bear

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Five**

_**Bella's POV**_

_Bug_ had finished sobbing the moment I took her in my arms. She always did. She could cry for _hours_ after a fall in my moms arms, but as soon as I got hold of her in my arms, she quieted. I loved that. It was _ultimate_ trust.

I spoke with Michelle Hatton, the owner of the day care about accident procedure, apparently when I next brought Issie in, I would have to sign some paperwork they would prepare. I thanked her and made my way past a statue Emmett and got in the jeep. I decided I would keep _Bug_ on my knee with her in my seatbelt as I thought it would be safer that putting her by herself without a car seat. This car was more dangerous for her than _my truck_. I was actually very shocked at that thought. It took around another minute before Emmett pulled himself out of his stupor, came to the car and to get in. He started the engine, but took a quick look at my daughter in my arms. His expression was kept blank, so I didn't know how he was feeling. I told myself I _didn't_ care what he thought of me, but deep down inside there was apart of me that couldn't deny that I _wanted_ him to have a good opinion of me.

He took my advice for the drive home and slowed down, although it was still pretty fast for my liking, but he got us home in around fifteen minutes.

"Momma, can we take Doodles fort a walk?" It was the first time anyone had spoken throughout the entire ride. I was pretty lost within my thoughts up until then and realized she had asked because we were home.

I unclipped my seatbelt, "'_Course_ we can _Bug_. Do you remember were his leash is?" I asked. _Bug_ was in overexcited every time it came to that dog. My dad had gotten him about four years ago, he was police trained but was a big softy when it came to _Bug_. Luckily.

"Yeah momma, is in his _doggy house_, silly!" She giggled. I laughed to.

"How could I _forget_! Silly momma." I said overdramatically. She laughed again. I saw the American Bullmastiff groggily pull himself out of his dog house that he spent the days in - when he wasn't with dad at the station or nighttimes when he would snore on one of the bedroom floors. He growled softly when he sensed a threat that was unidentified but as soon as he saw _Bug_, he perked up. "Okay, can you go get the leash? I can see you from here, so don't move away from him okay?" I put her down on the grass as she ran towards the big dog laughing as she went.

"Doodles! I'm _homesy_!" She squealed as she got up close to him and he places a wet lick to the side of her face. I smiled. I was so busy watching my daughter that I hadn't realized Emmett was right next to me, until I turned back towards the car to retrieve my bags and I hit the _brick wall _named Emmett.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He seemed lost in his thoughts still and didn't acknowledge it. I huffed and grabbed my bag and _Bug's_ daycare bag. I had gotten only two steps away when he spoke.

"You're a mom." He stated. Even though it wasn't a question, I treated it as one.

"Yeah, I am." I turned, he looked as if he was debating something and just watching him made my _head_ hurt. "I _wouldn't_ change it for the world either." I said, thinking that maybe _that_ was what he was debating. I was always asked why I hadn't changed what had happened. You know, with an _abortion_. I _vehemently_ disagreed with everyone that brought it up though. After that was when I was always asked why I didn't choose _adoption_ then. That was another no go. It's not that I _didn't_ think of that, I mean with my life back home it was probably _safer _for her, but I _couldn't_. As soon as I had felt her kick for the first time, she was _mine_. _Just mine_. He still looked slightly torn as he looked over at _Bug_ and I did the same. When she caught us staring she ran back over into my waiting arms.

"Momma?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. I know its bad manners to whisper, and normally I discourage it, not that she needed me too most of the time with her outgoing nature - but she gets like this sometimes. When I say she's _outgoing_, I mean in front of me, dad, Billy and Jake. Basically everyone she _knew_, but if she didn't know you she was _beyond_ shy and wary. This was one of those times. I guessed it was Emmett's height and build that had her whispering to me instead of not speaking her mind like usual.

"Who's the big man?" She asked while I laughed.

"Would you like me to introduce you?" I asked, to which she nodded her small head. "Okay." I said, still laughing slightly. "_Bug_, this is _Emmett Cullen_, he's a friend of mine. Emmett this is my daughter _Isabelle Charlotte Swan_." He raised an eyebrow at her name. Everyone does, considering its so close to my name. _Isabella - Isabelle_. It doesn't matter to everyone else, it's _my_ prerogative.

It was then that Bug decided that Emmett was okay to be outgoing with. She stuck her hand out as if to shake his, but that isn't what made me laugh the hardest I had in a while, it was what came out of her mouth.

"You'n call me Issie, but _not Bug _that's my _mommies _word for me an I call you…. _Emmy bear_." Emmett looked beyond shocked at her outburst but as soon as he saw my little girl's blinding smile, he melted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, if you like this why don't you try one of my others?**

**Reviews make me UPDATE! :D xx**

**_I am currently looking for a Beta reader for EACH of my stories, let me know if your interested ... _**


	6. The Queen Mother

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Six**

_**Emmett's POV**_

_Emmy bear? _I had to fight the urge to grimace. I was so shocked that this little tiny midget would nickname me, that I was completely taken by surprise when she smiled. I was stunned, she was so _adorable_ that I melted on the spot. _Wait, adorable? Oh crap _I thought, it would take two girls that looked like they could just about reach my height put together to make me act like a wimp. I smiled at my next thought - that I would let them turn me into one, if it meant they would be with me. Both of them - my true mate and the little midget. After all this little girl was now my daughter - in a way. My smile got brighter as I looked at the little midget, which made Bella smirk - damn she was _hot! _

"Me an momma are gunna tak Doodle for a walk, Emmy bear. Wanna come?" The little midget asked me.

"_Bug, Emmy_ bear might have plans, you can't just,"

I cut her off. "Actually, I don't have any plans so I would love to _little midget_."

_**Bella's POV**_

_Little midget? _Did he seriously call my daughter a midget? I was just about to give him a piece of my mind about the fact that she is _not_ a midget and neither am I - he was just freakishly tall, when I heard the sound _I _thought was the best in the world. My little girl giggling.

"Ok you'n call me mid..midg…miget." She said still giggling.

"Midget." I helped her out. She looked at me ask if I were crazy.

"Tha what I say momma." she stated.

"Yeah that's what she said _big midget_." I glared at Emmett which just made him chuckle.

"Right." I said. "Anyway, do you have the leash ready _Bug_?" I asked my two year old.

"Yeah it right next to my Doodle." I put her down and followed her to help put the leash on the dog.

We had only walked around half a mile and _Bug_ was dead on her feet, so she was getting piggyback rides and squealing on _Emmy bears _back when I started to squirm at the sight. I know that my daughter was probably having such a fun time because he was a _man_. She didn't have a father figure in her life, so she tended to hold onto the ones she found like dad and Jake. They were her idols. She had only met Jake about three times in her life - other than moving here now, but it was enough for her to form a bond. Same with my dad. I knew that it was mostly my fault but it was also James' fault as well. I mean he wanted nothing to do with me when he found out I was pregnant and I just _let_ him walk away and had refused to get close to anyone since. I also kept her a safe distance away from Phil, but that was for her own good so it didn't count.

"Momma look me!" Bug squealed from her height.

"Yeah, I see you Bug. When did you get so tall?" I asked catching up to them.

"Yeah, where's my little midget gone?" Emmett asked in a fake whining tone.

"I no miget. I'm the Queen cos I'm so tall. Right momma?" She asked.

"You're the queen now because your so high up, but you'll always be my princess when your not so tall." I answered as she giggled. "Whoa, I woke up this morning as a regular girl and now I'm the Queen mother." I joked to Emmett. Which earned me a booming laugh. After a couple of minutes it died down. In all honesty I didn't think the joke was that great, but he seemed to think it was. After he stopped the air around us got serious.

"Hey little midget, do you want to play with Doodles for a minute?" He asked my daughter. We had made to a beautiful clearing in the woods, so I would be able to see her wherever she went.

"Otay Emmy Bear." She answered as he put her down. She ran straight to Doodles, as Emmett turned to face me.

"Isabelle?" He asked, curiously.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Don't blame me though. It was the drugs they gave me." He looked even more curious and after all I had put him though today I thought he deserved a break. "I didn't _ever_ have a name picked throughout the whole nine months. I _thought _I would look at her and it would come to me, but as I when I was admitted to hospital after my water's broke there was this male nurse who checked my pulse and we got talking. He'd just had a son with his wife and they had named it after him. You know how people sometimes use the fathers name." I said and he nodded. "Well, like I said with all the drugs they had given me in labor I became indignant enough that I thought if a _man _could name his child after himself then a _woman_ should be able to do that as well. So I did. Thankfully I had enough sense - even high - to use a variant." I laughed along with him after I finished my explanation.

"It would have been fun to see you _that _high." He said.

"Trust me, you don't." I answered like it was a question.

"Is she a secret?" He asked.

"No she's not." I answered, he looked sideways at me with an 'then what would _you _call it' look. I sighed. "She's not, I swear. It's just… I'm a private person. If all of Forks High were here right now I wouldn't hide her or the fact that she's mine. I would _never _do that. I'm not ashamed of her or the fact that I'm a mother of a two year old at eighteen. It's just that no one has ever asked and until they do they won't know."

"So who does know about her?"

"My dad obviously. My mom and her husband. My friend's back home. Then there's Jacob and his dad Billy and a couple of Jacob's friends." I stated.

"Jacob?" he asked. His tone had changed, but when I looked up at him I couldn't discern what it was that had changed because his face was blank.

"Yeah he's my best friend." I watched his face closely but nothing changed. I looked back towards Bug and noticed she looked tired again. I called to her and we started making our way back home. It was quite all the way until I heard a voice that I knew really well.

"Bells!" Jake shouted as he made his way towards us from the house. I wasn't quite used to the changes Jake had gone through within the last year or so, but he was still my sun and always would be. I smiled at him.

"_JAKEY_!" Bug cried out, forcing me to put her down as she struggled to run over to one of the most favorite people in her universe.

"Issa!" He laughed scooping her up. I laughed along with him until I heard a soft growling coming from my left. Shocked, I looked up at Emmett to see a storm on his face. He spoke his first word since starting back home and it stunned me with the force he spoke it with.

"_Leave._" For the first time since I had met Emmett, I was actually scared of him.

* * *

**I'd just like to say a big SORRY for not updating on this story sooner... I haven't had the best two weeks due to some bad news and haven't felt like writing...**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoyed it... If not then, too each his own - right?**

**Please leave me a REVIEW and tell me you thoughts! **

**xxxx**


	7. Family Picture

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Seven**

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Leave." I said coldly. With as much venom as I could. Who did he think he was. _A mutt! _A mutt hanging around _my_ mate! I glared murderously as I watched him start to shake. Oh _hell_ no! He still had little midget in his arms. "Put her down before you do that." I ordered. He seem to realize what I was talking about, looking down at the little girl in his arms he put her down. "Now Leave!" I said again.

"Like I'd leave with _you_ here." He stated, while the shaking started again - even harder.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, picking up little midget. She looked between the two of us, her face holding fear and anger at the same time. I went to tell her to go inside but she spoke first.

"I think both of you need to leave." Neither of us moved. "_Now_!" She said with more force. With that she went inside and both myself and the mutt left slowly, in opposite directions, glaring at each other.

_**Bella's POV**_

_What the _hell_ was their problem? _I thought to myself whilst making dinner. They acted as if they were enemies but they had never meet before - considering Emmett didn't know who Jake was when I mentioned him. It wasn't even the testosterone match they were having that made me tell them to leave, it was the anger in the air. I mean, Jake was literally _shaking _with it! I promised that Bug wouldn't be in a situation like _that_ again and what do those two stupid idiots do? They put her in _that _situation. Well, they would have, if I hadn't made them leave.

"Momma, look!" My two year old pulled me out of my thoughts, holding up a picture she had been concentrating on for the past half hour. It showed - what I _think_ was - me and my dad holding hands outside of the house, whilst Bug was with Doodles playing.

"_Wow_! That's _incredible_ Bug!" I complimented. "Why don't you finish it real quick so it can be done when Grandpa gets home?" She quickly got back to work.

Dad got home around twenty minutes later when I was taking the dinner out of the oven. As soon as Bug heard the front door close she was out of her seat and running into Dad's arms, showing him her picture. Which he praised and put up on the fridge straightaway.

"How was your day Bells?" He asked me after finishing his second helping.

"Well, er -" I knew I had to tell him about my car, but I also knew I would get an 'I told you so'. I tried to rush through it to get it over and done with. "-…"

"Whoa! Slow down." He interrupted with a little laugh.

I sighed, looking over at my daughter who was engrossed in yet _another_ picture she had started drawing. "My car broke down." I said dejectedly. "I had to get a ride off a friend to pick up Bug early, because I had a phone call telling me she had hurt herself and you know how she can be." I finished with a sarcastic smile due to my daughter's hypochondria.

"Yeah I do know." He said with a smile directed at the girl in question. He looked back up at me after a moment. "You can't say I -"

"Didn't warn me." I interrupted. "I know. I might look into closer daycares, but that one is just _so_ perfect. Do you know they are even starting to learn them _languages_? I know the kids are only small, but it's like they say - kids learn quicker than adults."

He sighed. "It might be _perfect_, but what if today wasn't just a little accident. If it had been serious, what would you have done if Little Bell here had to have been taken to hospital? Just think about it, okay?" He asked.

_He was right_,I thought. "I understand. I'll find a closer daycare and try and get her started on Monday." I told him.

He smiled slightly at me and sighed. _Oh no, _I thought, _whatever he's thinking is not going to be good._ I braced myself. "Bells, I don't think I say this often enough but, you've done good and, I'm proud. That _doesn't_ mean to say I was proud when you told me about being pregnant at _sixteen _but," I interrupted before we could get _too_ sentimental. Dad, me and emotions - do _not _go together.

"I get it Dad. Thanks, that means a lot to hear."

"Lok Grampaa is my Emmy Bear!" She held up her picture, effectively cutting off our conversation with a huge smile on her face. I would have smiled too but Dad looked back over at me after seeing the picture of 'Emmy Bear' and me holding hands.

"Whose Emmy Bear?"

_**Unknown POV**_

I stared at the picture I had just received in my inbox of my email. It looks like she wasn't _that_ creative when running away. _Stupid _mistake. I picked up my phone and dialed - a now important - number, waiting for an answer.

"So that's her?" He asked.

"Yeah it is." I stated with an eerie calm. "Who are the guys?"

"Not sure sir." I stayed quiet, waiting for a proper response to my question. "I could find out if you want sir."

"Of course I _want_ and I _want_ before tomorrow night." I demanded.

"No problem. Anything else you need?"

"No. Just keep an eye on her. I don't like the look of the men, keep them away from her if you can - but your _first_ priority is to keep her in sight. She _won't_ get away from me again." I finished, slamming down the phone - effectively ending the conversation.

I raised my hand and stroked her face on the screen. _Why did you have to put us through this? _I thought. _Well, don't worry we'll be back together soon sweetheart. _

__

* * *

** Just to let you all know, there is a POLL on my profile - if any of you read my other stories ... Please Vote! :D**

** If you liked this chapter - REVIEW, If not - REVIEW! :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	8. I'm Your Man

****

I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I'm in the last 3 months of college right now so it's pretty HECTIC!

For everyone who reads my others; Superstar and The Beast is with my Beta as we speak, so it should be up soon. Drug Induced Love is nearly done but I've already had one exam this week and have another tomorrow so I havent finished it BUT I have two weeks off from tomorrow so it should be up ASAP! Return to the Past, well I'm a bit confused as to what to do. I've had 50/50 on my POLL on whether I should continue or not so... :S

Anyway! Again, sorry for the wait but hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Eight**

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked out of my front window when I heard a beep. I automatically glared at the Jeep that was patiently waiting outside. _What the _hell_ was _he_ doing here? _My mind wondered. _Obviously he's going to give you a ride_, I thought, slumping my shoulders. I looked over at my truck that Jake had brought over yesterday - before I had told him to leave along with the _doofus_ in the Jeep - even though we had planned on him bringing it today after school. I'm pretty sure if he hadn't brought it, I wouldn't be in _this_ mood. The mood that both of them caused with their stupid arguments. I grabbed my bag and made my way outside to the Jeep, stopping by the drivers side and giving him my best stink eye. He looked at me and broke out in a huge smile.

"You getting in or what Big Midget?" I glared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, even though it was glaringly obvious.

"What does it look like, Big Midget? You need a ride - I'm your man."

"Your not _my_ anything, but I do need a ride." I said getting in with dignity. For some reason, I had a feeling that he was winning whatever battle we were currently in and I _hated_ that feeling.

"So where's Little Midget? Doesn't she need dropping off?" He asked.

"No, my Dad dropped her off before work." I said. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, he had the car started and we were half way to school.

"Do you _have_ to drive so fast?" I asked, while gripping my seat with steel hands. "I don't really feel like becoming one with a tree and nature."

At that he looked horrified and slowed down - not by much, but enough that I could tell. We still got to the school in record time though. _Thank the Gods! _My mind screamed as we arrived. He parked up and I got out of the car quickly, needing to be out of the black Jeep that left my stomach back at my house. I started heading towards where my first class would be.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing my arm.

I looked up at him, "can I help you?"

"What?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"Can I help you remove your arm, before you lose it." I stated calmly. I hated _anyone_ touching me, even though _his_ touch didn't bother me so much - but I still wasn't going to stand it. Besides the little electric currents shocked me enough to realize I have to stay away from him. He laughed at my statement, but still removed his hand from my arm. _Good_. I didn't want it there. _Keep telling yourself that, _my mind said tauntingly._ As _if_ you don't want that body touching every inch of yours. _I shook my head to clear it. Those were not thoughts I was _ever_ going to entertain.

"What did you want?" I might have sounded like a bitch, but I didn't like how I was reacting to him.

"Well a _Thank You _wouldn't be too bad." He said with a smirk, that showed his adorable dimple. _Gahh_!_ Adorable_?I only thought my daughter was _adorable_!

"Thank You." I said quickly, turning and almost running away from him. However, he was able to keep up.

"It was no problem at all." He said.

"Did you want something else?" I asked, still running - I mean walking.

"Yeah. Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?" He asked. I stopped walking. Quite honestly I was floored, I had heard the rumors - the Cullen's had pretty much made themselves pariahs within the school. _Never_. Not _once_ had they asked anyone who wasn't a _Cullen_ to sit with them.

"Er," I looked at him, confused. _Great answer! _My mind screeched. "S-sure."

He smiled his mega-watt smile. "I'll see you then, then." With that he was gone, leaving me to stand still in complete and utter amazement.

_**Emmett's POV**_

She was going to be sitting with me at lunch! I couldn't believe it. Well, she was going to be sitting with _us_ at lunch. Me and my family. I made my way to my first period Spanish class and sat in my regular seat next to Edward.

'_Bella is sitting with us at lunch, make sure the bitch doesn't come out to play.'_ I told him in my mind. I saw his confused and slightly angry look. _'Dude! You have to agree, _especially_ after last night that Rose will probably be on top form in the bitch department. Do I have to remind you that this is my _mate_ and I _won't_ stand for it?'_ He sighed and nodded his head, to which I flashed him a smug smile as my mind started going over what had happened last night in the Cullen house.

***FLASHBACK***

"You found a mate! I'm so happy for you Emmett." Esme, my Mother for all intent and purposes came forward with a hug.

"Thanks Mom." I said into her caramel-colored hair.

"So, what's she like?" She asked, while letting me go.

"She's beautiful." I look up at all my family currently in the room with me, faces showing acceptance and happiness - bar one. _Rose_. I ignored her and look back down at Esme, with a smile on my face. "She has big brown doe eyes. There amazing." I thought of her in my mind. She was _perfect_. I deliberately dodged thinking of Little Midget, because I knew Edward would pick up on it. They were already slightly wary of the fact that my mate was _human_, but human with a _daughter_? I probably wouldn't be allowed in the same room as her until she was turned. _Turned_. I smiled as the new image of her gloriously sparkling in the sun popped into my head.

"She's a clumsy human, that can hardly be described as _amazing_." I growled as Rosalie dared to speak about _my_ mate that way.

"Watch yourself Rose." I hissed.

"She doesn't belong. I think we should all move on. Right Carlisle?" She turned to face him and I lunged.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I watched as Edward cringed in my peripheral.

"Sorry." I whispered too low for any of the humans around us to hear.

"Me too." He said.

'_No need to apologize bro. I would've attacked me too if we were switched and it was my Bella, you know that. Just make sure it _isn't_ reversed.' _I thought to him, growling at the thought of anyone - Rose mostly - attacking Bella. That was _never_ going to happen.

_**Unknown POV**_

I walked stealthily through the car park until I got to the black Jeep, smiling as I slashed all four of the tires. I laughed to myself the whole way back to my motel.

* * *

**Anyone want to Beta? Let me know. **

**Anywho, I know you had a long wait but what did you think?**

**:D REVIEW :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	9. Damn Dimples

**Okay, this chapter took me some time. I just couldn't _think_ :( BUT I sat down today with the intention of getting it done, and I did! ARE YOU PROUD?**

**Hope you all like it :D**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Nine**

_**Bella's POV**_

I was pretty much a pile of nerves by the time lunch came around. He was already effecting me so much that it was getting hard to say _no_ to him, which is proven by the fact that I was currently walking through the cafeteria to the exclusive _Cullen_ table. I had to blame those damn _dimples_. My feet slowed as I saw all five faces watching me walk over to the point where I'm sure I would have started walking backwards, if not for Emmett getting up, coming over and _escorting_ me to my seat.

"H-hey." I said. _Gahh! I sounded like I was a _little girl _being intimidated. _I _hated_ it! Before I could do anything to further my embarrassment, Emmett's pixie-like sister spoke.

"Hi, I'm Alice. It's so nice to meet you Bella!" Her enthusiasm put me at ease and I smiled a genuine smile.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too." The rest of lunch was filled with questions, most of which I think I successfully dodged - I think - and just when I had started to enjoy myself, the bell rang.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I couldn't help but _love_ the fact that Edward couldn't hear my mates thoughts. _Yeah, you heard right! _He _couldn't_ hear her thoughts. His face was beyond priceless and would cause many laughs for at _least_ the decade I'm sure. He tried reading her the moment she walked into the cafeteria and spoke quietly to the rest of us.

"It's like there's a wall up and I can't get past it." He said, perplexed.

"_Hell yeah!" _I enthused. I looked over at my mate, walking towards our table and saw her slow down. _Oh no, she is not getting out of this,_ I thought. I got up and escorted her to her seat next to myself, with what I sure was a big ass grin all over my face. I couldn't help but be on top of the world that I got to be _close_ to her. I could tell she was nervous and was glad when Alice introduced herself, putting her at ease.

Lunch ended too fast for my liking and before I knew it Edward, Rose and myself where walking to our next class.

"I don't think she's trustworthy." Rose stated.

I clenched my fists and spoke through gritted teeth, "doesn't matter what _you_ think Rose. She's _my_ mate."

"Whatever." She replied breezily. Edward gave me a look that betrayed apologies for her callousness. "You do realize she's _hiding_ something right?" She asked.

_Yeah, she has a _kid_. Bet you'd _love_ her then, _I wanted to shout. I luckily kept my mind busy to keep it from Edward and answered her honestly. "Maybe she _is_ hiding something from _you_, but who says she's hiding it from _me_?" I grinned when she stared in astonishment at me. She went to speak but I cut her off, "it doesn't effect the _family_ so you don't need to know."

"Leave it _alone_, Rose. When Bella is ready, I'm sure she'll share. There are no _secrets_ in our family." Edward placated his mate.

"She's not family." She stated.

"She will be." I said, and with that I walked away from them and into my class.

_**Bella's POV**_

I left the changing rooms and sighed in relief. I couldn't _wait_ to be home, even if I didn't get time to properly relax while caring for a two year old, it was a hundred times better than _gym_. It was only the second day of school and I was bored _already_. I made my way outside with a slight smile on my face thinking that this weekend I was going to take _Bug_ to the beach. She always loved the beach back in Florida, it was her favorite thing to do. Although La Push beach was barely _nothing_ compared to the beach we frequented in Florida, it would still be good for her. I was so busy thinking about the upcoming weekend that I hadn't realized I had company.

"_Bella_!" Alice, with her little pixie frame came towards me and put her arm around my waist. It was almost as if she had known me my whole life and not just a couple of hours. Although I tensed when her arm first went around me, I relaxed slightly after a second or two. I noticed she was slightly cold, but then thought that probably _everyone_ around here was, due to the unpredictable weather.

"Hey." I looked around and saw that _all_ the Cullen's where here also, _including_ _dimples_.

"_I was thinking _Bella," Alice started, "I know we only just met, but I can see us being _great_ friends, and me and Rose" Rose snorted delicately behind me and I knew then that whatever Alice was saying, _Rose_ had no involvement in it, "were thinking that maybe this Friday we could have a slumber party. You know, just the _girls_! It will be _so_ _much_ fun and we could get to know one another better." She rushed through her invite and I barely caught it, but I did and tensed again. _A slumber party? _I hadn't been to one of those in years and now there was _Bug_ to think about. Like who would watch her and would she be okay _without_ me? We had never spent a night apart, _ever_.

"Er," I didn't know how to say no, or whether I wanted to say no. "Can I get back to you? I mean it's only Tuesday."

"Sure, no problem. I'll start planning anyway." I smiled while nodding my head. What did she need to _plan_? I mean all you need are a couple of movies, junk foods and enough room for people to sleep. Well, knowing _Alice_ - even if I had only met her a couple of hours ago - she will go all out - make-up, nail polish - the _works_. I shuddered thinking that maybe it _wasn't_ a good idea, but I _could_ still think about it like I promised.

I said goodbye and started to make my way to the Jeep with Emmett by my side.

"You don't have to you know." He said.

"What?" Confused at what he was getting at.

"The slumber party. You don't have too." He looked over to where his siblings where leaving the car park in a red Mercedes convertible, before looking back at me. "I saw you hesitate and I'm sure it had something to do with Little Midget so you don't _have_ to if you don't _want_ too. Or you could bring Little Midget with you. I'm sure none of the girls will mind." I smiled inwardly at the thought. Bug would _love_ a slumber party, especially one like Alice was planning. She was such a little girl, always thinking she was a Princess, that she would _love_ to be pampered. There was another thought though, one that _always_ came. I _love_ Bug more than _anything_ and _would_ never and _have_ never regretted having her, but what would his family think? _A seventeen year old mom? _I shook my head slightly to clear it and told myself it didn't matter what _they_ thought of me.

"I'll think about it." I answered him easily.

We were near his Jeep when he suddenly stopped and looked around with a menacing glare.

"What is it?" I asked.

He point to the his car's wheels and spoke in a calm and cold voice, "someone slashed my tires."

* * *

**So what did you think? Anything you didn't like? Or liked especially? **

**By the way if anyone wants one-shots from the story let me know and I'll see what I can do :)**

**Just to let anyone who reads _SuperStar and the Beast_ know; the next two updates ARE done! However, my Beta has had some personal things to take care of, she did e-mail me today with the updates, but they were the wrong ones :( I have e-mailed her back and hopefully I will have them soon!**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	10. All Four Tires

**Enjoy and Review ;)**

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Ten**

_**Emmett's POV**_

"Someone slashed my tires." I told my mate. I looked around glaring at all the suspects, while surreptitiously sniffing the air. I caught a scent I didn't recognized and decided that they were the culprit. I dug my phone out of my pocket and spoke quickly to Jasper. He was the best at sorting these solutions, so I explained what I knew, turning back to Bella when I finished my conversation.

"Jasper is going to come with Rose. He's bringing a car for me to take you home and their going to sort the Jeep." I said.

"Who would have done this?" She asked with confusion in her voice. Part of my brain was caught on the sexiness she exuded when her voice took on that lilt, although she was sexy anytime she spoke or even _moved_.

"Well, definitely no-one from school. We Cullen's are _feared_." I told her with a sly grin.

"Sure, sure." She replied, dismissingly.

"I don't know who did it, but I _will_ find out." I said honestly.

"How?"

"Let's just say, I have my ways." Before she could question me further, Jasper and Rose pulled next to us in the car park.

"I didn't believe you when you said all _four_ tires." Rose exclaimed loud enough for Bella to hear and steal her attention, while Jasper spoke lowly to me.

"It's not a scent I recognize, but it's leading toward the exit by the tree line over there." I already knew that and nodded, making it look like I was directing my nod to Rose.

"Edward said if you mess up his Volvo he knows where you live." Jasper told me, amused. I just directed Bella into Edward's Volvo laughing, telling them it would be worth it to rattle his cool exterior.

_**Bella's POV**_

I got into the car and waited until we had pulled out of the car park to talk.

"Who would slash all _four_ tires? Does someone have a grudge against you?" I asked calmly. It was better to think this was about him and not _me_. It couldn't be because of me, _right_? I mean, I know it was pretty stupid of me to come to my Dad's when _running_ _away_, but I haven't been here that long.

"No. My family and I don't really speak to anyone long enough for them to get a grudge." He told me. It sent a shiver down my spine. It had to be me then, _it had to be _if it wasn't about _him _or his family. Someone obviously knew I was riding with him today, so that means someone is following me. _Oh no, Bug! _I thought. I quickly got my phone out and dialed my Dad's number.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly on the third ring.

"Hey Dad." I said trying to keep my voice sounding normal. "Did you get Bug?"

"Yeah got her now, you caught me just as I was about to start driving."

"Oh okay. Good."

"You okay Kiddo?" He asked worry only slightly evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine." I took a deep breath. Maybe I was over reacting. _Yeah that had to be it, _I thought.

"Want to speak to her? I can drive then." He asked.

"Yeah that'll be great Dad." I told him. I heard a shuffle as he passed the phone.

"'llo."

"Hey there Bug. How was school?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"It was good Momma. I gots a picture for you. Grampa says we'n put it ups."

"Sure we can Bug. You can pick _any_ place you want to put it up."

"I gots one for my Emmy Bear too Momma." My smile faltered and I looked over at the Bear in question. If I was crazy I'd actually think that he heard my conversation at the smirk that was on his face.

"That's good honey. Listen, I've got to go because Momma's almost home, but I'll see you in a little while okay?"

"Otay." I hung up and sighed. She was attached to Emmett after only one meeting and I hated it. My mind whirled for the rest of the journey and what I had to do now, if someone _had_ come for me and Bug.

"You okay?" Emmett said as he stopped the car.

"Yeah." I said looking towards him. When I looked into his topaz I felt the need to unload _everything_, only I knew that wasn't possible. I couldn't tell anyone, so I got out the car telling him once again I was fine.

I said a quick goodbye as he went to get out of the car to follow and quickly closed the door. I ran to the house and swiftly got inside. I couldn't deal with being hospitably toward anyone right now and I needed to get my emotions under control before Bug and Dad got home.

I'd just finished making lasagna and was putting in the oven when the door opened and my two year shouted out. "_Momma_!"

"In here, Bug." She came barreling through with two pictures in her hands. She showed me one, stating that it was mine. It was of - who I could only assume was - my daughter holding a rabbit. I laughed and told her once _again_, within the last couple of weeks, that she could have a rabbit when she was a bit older. She grumbled, but then brightened as she showed me the next picture.

"Oh my god!" I snorted. "That's a very good picture, Bug. I'm sure _Emmy_ _Bear_ will love it."

"Can we gives it to him now?" She asked. I looked up as my Dad came through the door and I signaled that dinner would be a while, which prompted him to leave. I heard the television turn on in the living room and turned back to answer my daughter's question.

"We can't give it too him now, because dinner will be done soon." I thought about my answer and amended it. "We also don't know where he lives, so you'll have to wait to give it to him, okay?"

"Otay."

Once dinner was done we sat around the table in silence. I was grateful for the distractions as it meant I didn't have to focus on today's events, especially the possibility of someone finding me. The night went pretty quickly as my daughter was always a distraction, but I laid awake most of the night listing the pro and cons of telling my Dad _everything_. By morning I'd made my decision.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it a bit of a filler? Anyone want to guess what Emmy Bear's picture is? =D**

**By the way, does anybody have a opinion on whether Bug should go along to the slumber party? Let me know.**

**As always, I love to hear what you think soo - Review :D**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	11. Answering Alice's Question

**Okay! So I have officially finished college! YAYY ME! :D ... However, I'm in work all this weekend so no writing will be started until Monday, or Sunday night but that depends what mood I'm in ;) **

**This is a bit of a small one, but I hope you like it anyway :D **

* * *

**Disclaimed: **I do not own this story or characters within this story. Ms S. Meyer does.

**Chapter Eleven **

_**Bella's POV**_

"Okay, give Momma a kiss Baby Girl 'cause we need to go." My Dad announced. After which Bug came and give me a big kiss accompanied by a hug. "You okay getting to school again?" Dad asked me on his way to the door.

"Yeah." Even if I didn't get a ride - which I kind of hoped I wasn't because I was now ninety-eight percent sure Emmett Jeep's tires were slashed because of _me_ - I would walk if I had too. "Hey, Dad…?" I started as he opened the door.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He asked.

"Tonight. I-I kind of need to, er, tell you something." I said. He stopped and looked at me for a minute in silence.

"Are you pregnant again?" He asked, his face blushing as he asked. I blushed also - a trait I got from him. One that I _hated_.

"No." I said fiercely.

"Okay then. Anything else, I think I can handle." He chuckled as he said goodbye one last time and went to his car with Bug to take her to daycare.

"I'm not so sure." I muttered to myself as I closed the door.

Not even five minutes later and there was a honk outside. I took a deep breath and released it slowly before heading out. I stopped on the porch and snorted. Of course - they would have there cars' fixed within a _night_, where as mine was _still_ sitting on the drive waiting for the weekend when Jake would come and fix it.

"Hey." I said getting into the Jeep.

"Hey! No Little Midget again?" Emmett asked.

"Nope. Dad took her again, but come next week it won't matter. She's starting in the daycare around the corner from school. It's not as good as the one she's at now, but it's closer in case anything ever happened." I told him, still slightly upset about having to move her from the daycare she was at now, even though I knew it was the right choice.

"You don't want her to leave the one she's at now?" He asked, picking up on my mood.

"No. Not really. I was surprised when I even got her a _place_ there - it's _so_ good, but if something like Monday, or God forbid something _worse_ happened, I'd need to be able to get there quick." I risked a glance when he stayed quiet and saw a thoughtful look on his face. I ignored it and sat in silence also.

As soon as I opened the Jeep door at school Alice was by my side, with all of Emmett's other siblings coming over more slowly. I was confused as to how fast she had gotten to us but shrugged it off as not having paid close attention to my surroundings.

"So are you coming Friday?" She asked.

"Oh. Err, I'm not sure yet." Her face seemed to drop and although it _looked_ real, I had a gut instinct it was an act but it still made me feel guilty and so I made my second solid decision within twenty-four hours. "You know what? Count me in." I told her. She started bouncing around and I saw Emmett giving me a confused look. I shrugged as if to say it wasn't important. Which I realised, it _wasn't_. It was just _one_ night, both Bug and I could have one night apart. Anyway, I was pretty sure Dad would _love_ the excuse to try and teach my Daughter the art of watching football and occasionally shouting at the screen. He'd always told me she was too _girly_, which I could agree with but couldn't say where she got it from. It definitely wasn't _me_.

I said goodbye to everyone and told them I would see them at lunch, as I didn't have any classes with them. As I made my way across to my building I jumped in surprise when Emmett spoke to me.

"So is Little Midget coming on Friday?" He asked.

"No." I huffed, embarrassed at my reaction to his sneaking up on me. He gave me a questioning stare. "My Dad will watch her." I told him.

"You know I wasn't lying when I said you could bring her, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes I just want to be _me_, you know. _Bella_. Not Bella who is a _Mom_ and I _know_ I will always be a Mom, but since I've had Bug I've never done anything that even teenager worthy." I said truthfully.

"Since you've had her? That's like what, two years?" He questioned.

"Yeah." He walked me the rest of the way to my class before we parted ways and in the back of my mind all I kept thinking was, _why did I tell him all that?_

_**Unknown POV**_

"She turned up again with him, Sir." I told my boss. He was the one paying my wage so I reported to him to see what my next move was.

"Have you been able to turn anything up on this _Emmett McCarty Cullen_?" He asked.

"No Sir, as far as I can tell he's a good kid, a good student." I heard a grunt on the line as well as some mumbled words, but couldn't make them out.

"And this _Jacob Black_, what about him?" He asked.

"The same. Good kid, but he hasn't been around her since Monday night when he brought her truck back, Sir." I told him.

"Good. _Good_." He said. "The damage to this kids car didn't deter him either, did it?"

"No." I stated.

"Well then, let's up the ante." I grinned as he told me the plan. It would take some work on my part, but it would be fun.

* * *

**Does anyone have any suggestion as to what he could do to up the ante? I'm not really content with any of my own ideas :( I'd LOVE some suggestions :)**

**Anyway, I know it was small, but what did you think? :D**

**As always, I love to hear from you so, REVIEW ;)**

**xxTwinVampsxx**


	12. VOTES ARE IN!

**This story is officially on HIATUS until **Superstar and the Beast** is finished!**

**I'm sorry to everyone who voted for this story, but it didn't win. However, I do hope that I don't lose your loyalty to this story :)**

**xxTwinVampsxx  
**


End file.
